His
by QueenKennaLuv
Summary: A dragon will teach a human his powers, and after that dragon disappears, when the human turns eighteen he will be able to recognize his mate. The human is called a Dragon slayer, and when that slayer meets his, or her, mate they don't know it until the mate is in mortal danger. So what happens when Lucy goes on a mission with Natsu, and nearly gets killed? Natsu finds his mate.


_**Me: Hello NaLu lovers! This is my first story so please don't be to harsh to me. There will be cussing and lemons in the future but i want to build up to that first so yeah. **_

_**Natsu: QueenKennaLuv doesn't own Fairy Tail! **_

_**Happy: Aye! If she did Natsu and Lucy would be together by now! **_

_**Me: Shut up you stupid blue cat, or you won't get to be with Carla!**_

_**Happy: I'll be good but just let me have my Carla and my fish!**_

_**Lucy: Calm down, Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail! Now on with the story please!**_

**'Inner'**

_'Thought'_

"Speaking"

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

* * *

I walked into Fairy Tail to see Laxus talking to Mira like always, Romeo and Wendy playing poker against Elfman and Marco. And the sad thing is that Wendy was winning. Carla was talking to Pantherlily who was sitting by Gajeel, until a certain pink-haired dragon slayer started a fight with the resident stripper, Gray.

"Why the hell are you stripping?!" Natsu yelled with anger.

"It's a goddamn habit!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Hammer." Gray yelled before trying to hit Natsu with it.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" There goes everyone. They're fighting... Again. I walked over to Natsu and Gray, grabbing theirs ears, and yanked them hard.

"Do you find it amusing to start fighting then have the guild blow up with fighting?! Huh?!" I screamed into their ears, causing both of them to wince at how loud I was.

"Gray-sama is sorry Lucy-san!" Juvia said with tears in her eyes as she hated see her boyfriend in pain, and i nearly laughed when I looked around to see everyone looking at her with wide eyes. I let go of the two idiots' ears.

"Ow! Lucy! That hurt!" Natsu yelled holding his ear. I slapped the back of his head.

"Baka! I told you to be ready, not fighting Gray, for the mission we have today, you fucking moron!" I yelled back at him, which made everyone, even the fearsome Titania, cower in fear.

"Sorry Lucy…" Natsu said scratching the back of his head and smiling weakly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it idiot. Levy! Want to go on a mission with me?! It's worth 900,000 Jewels!" I asked her from across the guild.

"Sure! Let's go! Bye Gajeel!" Levy yelled and ran over to me.

"Wait! Levy your not going alone!" Gajeel yelled running after us as we ran out the guild's doors leaving almost everyone confused.

"Gajeel are you coming with us just because Levy is coming with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! I'm coming with you two so you shrimps won't get creamed, Bunny Girl!" He yelled blushing slightly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, big guy." Levy said and I couldn't contain my laughter as his reaction was priceless.

"Come on, let's go get the mission done." I said still laughing lightly as we walked towards the train station.

"Ain't no way you can get me on that train!" Gajeel yelled once he realized that we were heading towards the train.

"It's the only way to get there in less the three days, Gajeel, so suck it up." I said almost groaning when I remembered that Gajeel was also a dragon slayer.

"Levy you seriously wont make me get on that train, will you?" He asked Levy, who in turn frowned at him.

"Get you spiky-haired ass on the train or stay here. It's your choice, but I know if it were Natsu he would tuff it out." Levy said and Gajeel started to twitch.

_'Uh-oh, someone's irritated.'_ I thought to myself.

"LUCY!" I heard a familiar voice yelled. Why the hell is he here?!

"What do you want, Natsu?!" I asked him with a twitchy eye.

"Your my partner, so you're not going to go on a mission without me, Lucy." Natsu said glaring at Gajeel and Levy.

"No destroying anything?" I asked cocking my eyebrow, and starring him in the eyes.

"Aye! We promise Lucy!" Happy and Natsu said in unison.

"Whatever just no destroying things." Lucy said grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the train, leaving Levy arguing with Gajeel about getting on the train. For the next three hours Natsu spent the time hanging out the window moaning and groaning about how much he hated the train so after twenty minutes I punched him and he passed out.

**'He's suck a baka, i mean what was he thinking! That goddamn baka! Why can't he stop fighting Gray?! I swear one of these days I'm going to kill him.' **I thought angrily, as i looked at Natsu, who was fast asleep with his head on my lap. He mumbled something in his sleep and put his arm around my waist pulling him closer to me.

"Lucy? Is Natsu okay?" Asked Happy as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"This baka is to hard headed to get truly get hurt, or killed." I said and Happy then started to laugh hard.

"That's true!" He said then flew over to me and sat on the other side where Natsu wasn't and leaned his head against my lap to. He fell asleep not to long after, and i looked down at my watch to see that we had another six hours on the train before we were where the mission was. I groaned hoping Natsu would stay asleep the whole time.

"Don't leave me..." I heard Natsu whimper, he was probably talking about Igneel. I rolled my eyes as i felt a pang in my heart. I pulled my subscription to 'Celestial Spirits Daily'. I loved the magazine when my spirits were in it, especially when Loki and Ares were in it together and holding hands. They were so cute and adorable together.

The six hours flew by fast and i was dragging a sleeping cat and dragon slayer off the train and to the people who had requested the mission.

* * *

_**Me: Hey guys! I hope you like it!**_

_**Happy: QueenKennaLuv owns the story! So no copying!**_

_**Natsu: If you do i'll flame broil your ass!**_

_**Lucy: Natsu! She will report you, then she'll sue you.**_

_**Me: Lucy, one i don't think a court will take a case from a sixteen year old blonde who is accident prone, two i will report you so please dont copy my story. I've tried my hardest to write it.**_

_**Happy: So Follow!**_

_**Lucy: Like!**_

_** Natsu: And remember to Review!**_


End file.
